Orange Is the New Black
Orange Is the New Black is a comedy-drama Netflix series which takes place in a women's prison. The story is based around Piper Chapman, a woman whose past history with a drug dealer (Alex Vause) eventually causes her to be sentenced to 15 months in prison. The show is loosely based on the autobiographical novel ''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison'', by Piper Kerman. The show was created by the creator of Weeds, Jenji Kohan. The main title theme song for the series "You've Got Time" is written, composed and performed by Regina Spector. Series Trailer Episodes Pilot screencap.jpg|I Wasn't Ready|link=I Wasn't Ready Tit punch.jpg|Tit Punch|link=Tit Punch Suzanne lesbian denied.jpg|Lesbian Request Denied|link=Lesbian Request Denied Imaginary friends.jpg|Imaginary Enemies|link=Imaginary Enemies The chickening.jpg|The Chickening|link=The Chickening Wac pack.jpg|WAC Pack|link=WAC Pack Blood Donut.jpg|Blood Donut|link=Blood Donut Tiffany1.png|Moscow Mule|link=Moscow Mule Fucksgiving.png|Fucksgiving|link=Fucksgiving Bora Bora Bora.jpg|Bora Bora Bora|link=Bora Bora Bora Tall men with feelings.jpg|Tall Men with Feelings|link=Tall Men with Feelings Fool me once.jpg|Fool Me Once|link=Fool Me Once Can't fix crazy .jpg|Can't Fix Crazy|link=Can't Fix Crazy Thirsty Bird.jpg|Thirsty Bird|link=Thirsty Bird Looks Blue, Tastes Red.jpg|Looks Blue, Tastes Red|link=Looks Blue, Tastes Red Hugs Can Be Deceiving.jpg|Hugs Can Be Deceiving|link=Hugs Can Be Deceiving A Whole Other Hole.jpg|A Whole Other Hole|link=A Whole Other Hole Low Self Esteem City.jpg|Low Self Esteem City|link=Low Self Esteem City You Also Have a Pizza.jpg|You Also Have a Pizza|link=You Also Have a Pizza Comic Sans.jpg|Comic Sans|link=Comic Sans Appropriately Sized Pots.jpg|Appropriately Sized Pots|link=Appropriately Sized Pots 40 OZ of Furlough.jpg|40 OZ of Furlough|link=40 OZ of Furlough Little Mustachioed Shit.jpg|Little Mustachioed Shit|link=Little Mustachioed Shit Take a Break From Your Values.jpg|Take a Break From Your Values|link=Take a Break From Your Values OITNB-Wikia_S02-E12_SS_01.jpg|It Was The Change|link=It Was The Change OITNB-Wikia_S02-E13_SS_01.jpg|We Have Manners. We're Polite.|link=We Have Manners. We're Polite. Mothersday.jpg|Mother's Day|link=Mother's Day Bbab.jpg|Bed Bugs and Beyond|link=Bed Bugs and Beyond Eisbk.jpg|Empathy Is a Boner Killer|link=Empathy Is a Boner Killer Fitd.jpg|Finger in the Dyke|link=Finger in the Dyke Fitufism.jpg|Fake It Till You Fake It Some More|link=Fake It Till You Fake It Some More Chingchong.jpg|Ching Chong Chang|link=Ching Chong Chang Tonguetied.jpg|Tongue-Tied|link=Tongue-Tied Faos.jpg|Fear, and Other Smells|link=Fear, and Other Smells Dreidel.jpg|Where My Dreidel At|link=Where My Dreidel At Tittinhairin.jpg|A Tittin' and a Hairin'|link=A Tittin' and a Hairin' Weheroes.jpg|We Can Be Heroes|link=We Can Be Heroes Dmmcbt.jpg|Don't Make Me Come Back There|link=Don't Make Me Come Back There Trustnobitch.jpg|Trust No Bitch|link=Trust No Bitch S4 Promo 4.jpg|Work That Body for Me|link=Work That Body for Me S4 Promo 3.jpg|Power Suit|link=Power Suit S4 Promo 8.jpg|(Don't) Say Anything|link=(Don't) Say Anything S4 Promo 5.jpg|Doctor Psycho|link=Doctor Psycho S4 Promo 6.jpg|We'll Always Have Baltimore|link=We'll Always Have Baltimore S4 Promo 7.jpg|Piece of Shit|link=Piece of Shit S4 Promo 1.jpg|It Sounded Nicer in My Head|link=It Sounded Nicer in My Head Orange8.png|Friends in Low Places|link=Friends in Low Places Blanca Shower.jpg|Turn Table Turn|link=Turn Table Turn 410.jpg|Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull|link=Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull S04E11.png|People Persons|link=People Persons S4 Promo 9.jpg|The Animals|link=The Animals D09a21f2891fd750 poussey.jpg|Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again|link=Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again OITNB S5 02.png|Riot FOMO|link=Riot FOMO Season 5 x 02.png|Fuck, Marry, Frieda|link=Fuck, Marry, Frieda S05E03.png|Pissters!|link=Pissters! S05E04 Alison and Hassan.png|Litchfield's Got Talent|link=Litchfield's Got Talent Season 5 x 05.png|Sing It, White Effie|link=Sing It, White Effie Season 5 x 06.png|Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally|link=Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally Season 5 x 07.png|Full Bush, Half Snickers|link=Full Bush, Half Snickers Season 5 x 08.png|Tied to the Tracks|link=Tied to the Tracks Season 5 x 09.png|The Tightening|link=The Tightening 95e50c28-af7d-4628-ba9e-9511961e1792-screenshot-2017-06-12-at-112519-am.png|The Reverse Midas Touch|link=The Reverse Midas Touch Season 5 x 11.png|Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling|link=Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling Season 5 x 12.png|Tattoo You|link=Tattoo You Orange-is-the-new-black-end-scene-finale-season-5 640x345 acf cropped.jpg|Storm-y Weather|link=Storm-y Weather WhoKnowsBetterThanI.png|Who Knows Better Than I|link=Who Knows Better Than I Pray.png|Shitstorm Coming|link=Shitstorm Coming Murphyy.jpg|Look Out for Number One|link=Look Out for Number One Rest of life.jpg|I'm the Talking Ass|link=I'm the Talking Ass Mischief.jpg|Mischief Mischief|link=Mischief Mischief e06.jpg|State of the Uterus|link=State of the Uterus Cw.jpg|Changing Winds|link=Changing Winds scary co's.jpg|Gordons|link=Gordons Pies.jpg|Break the String|link=Break the String dennig sisters.jpg|Chocolate Chip Nookie|link=Chocolate Chip Nookie e11.jpg|Well This Took a Dark Turn|link=Well This Took a Dark Turn EPISODE.jpg|Double Trouble|link=Double Trouble Piper Free.png|Be Free|link=Be Free Episodeone.png|Beginning of the End|link=Beginning of the End Daya2.png|Just Desserts|link=Just Desserts Episode3.png|And Brown Is the New Orange|link=And Brown Is the New Orange S7 Piper.jpg|How to Do Life|link=How to Do Life Episode5.png|Minority Deport|link=Minority Deport Episode6.png|Trapped in an Elevator|link=Trapped in an Elevator Episode7.png|Me as Well|link=Me as Well EightEpisode.png|Baker's Dozen|link=Baker's Dozen Thh.png|The Hidey Hole|link=The Hidey Hole Episodetenth.png|The Thirteenth|link=The Thirteenth godblessamerica.png|God Bless America|link=God Bless America s12.png|The Big House|link=The Big House Hereswherewegetoff.jpg|Here's Where We Get Off|link=Here's Where We Get Off Cast Main *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (seasons 1, 3–7; recurring season 2) *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (seasons 1–2; guest season 5; recurring season 7) *Kate Mulgrew as Galina 'Red' Reznikov *Danielle Brooks as Tasha 'Taystee' Jefferson (seasons 2–7; recurring season 1) *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (seasons 1–4; guest season 6 and 7) *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette Pelage (season 1) *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne 'Crazy Eyes' Warren (seasons 2–7; recurring season 1) *Taryn Manning as Tiffany 'Pennsatucky' Doggett (seasons 2–7; recurring season 1) *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello (seasons 3–7; recurring seasons 1–2) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza (seasons 3–7; recurring seasons 1–2) *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (seasons 3–7; recurring seasons 1–2) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy 'Black Cindy' Hayes (seasons 3–7; recurring seasons 1–2) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (seasons 3–7; recurring seasons 1–2) *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington (seasons 3–4; recurring seasons 1–2; guest season 5 and 7) *Jackie Cruz as Marisol 'Flaca' Gonzales (seasons 4–7; recurring seasons 1–3) *Lea DeLaria as Carrie 'Big Boo' Black (seasons 4–5; recurring seasons 1–3; guest seasons 6–7) *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (seasons 4–7; recurring seasons 1–3) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (seasons 5–7; recurring seasons 1–4) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (seasons 6–7; recurring seasons 1–5) *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (seasons 6–7; recurring seasons 1–5) *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin (seasons 6–7; recurring seasons 2–5) *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa (season 7; recurring 1–3, 5–6; guest season 4) Recurring *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset (Season 1-6; cameo Season 7) *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman (Season 1-3, 6-7) *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman-Chapman (Season 1-3, 5) *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper (Season 1-2) *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper (Season 1-2) *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Matt McGorry as John Bennett (Season 1-3) *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Alysia Reiner as Natalie 'Fig' Figueroa (Season 1-present) *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell (Season 1-5, 7) *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill (Season 1-5, 7) *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell (Season 1-3) *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (Season 1-present) *Pablo Schreiber as George 'Pornstache' Mendez (Season 1-3, 5; cameo Season 7) *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer (Season 1-2; cameo Season 7) *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller (Season 1) *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson (Season 1-4) *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Julie Lake as Angie Rice (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos (Season 1-5, 7) *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls (Season 1-4; cameo Season 7) *Barbara Rosenblat as Rosa 'Miss Rosa' Cisneros (Season 1-3) *Annie Golden as Norma Romano (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso (Season 1-5; cameo Season 7) *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne 'Vee' Parker (Season 2) *Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill (Season 2-4, 6-7) *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin (Season 3-4) *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio (Season 1-5) *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson (Season 3-4) *Blair Brown as Judy King (Season 3-5; cameo Season 7) *Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella (Season 4-6) *Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah (Season 4-5; cameo Season 7) *Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera (Season 4-5) *Miriam Morales as Ramona Contreras (Season 4-5) *Arianda Fernandez as Michelle Carreras (Season 4-5) *Rosal Colon as Carmen Aziza (Season 4-present) *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera (Season 4-present) *Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey (Season 4-5; cameo Season 7) *Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps (Season 4-5) *Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori (Season 4-5) *Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele (Season 4-present) *Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka (Season 4-5) *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight (Season 4-present) *Michael Torpey as Thomas Humphrey (Season 4-5) *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough (Season 4-present) *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon (Season 4-present) *Brandhyze Stanley as Jayne Cooke *Evan Hall as B. Stratman (Season 4-5) *Sabrina Carpenter as Jessica Wedge (Season 2) *Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake (Season 4-present) Accolades Videos Orange_is_the_New_Black_Featurette_-_Seeing_Orange|Seeing Orange Orange_is_the_New_Black_Featurette_-_Behind_Bars|Behind Bars Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Piper_and_Alex_Confront_Each_Other|Piper and Alex Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Red_Goes_Pow!|Red Goes Pow! Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Meeting_Taystee|Meeting Taystee Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_You_Studied_for_Prison?|You Studied for Prison? Orange_is_the_New_Black_Clip_-_Piper_Tells_Her_Parents|Piper Tells Her Parents Category:Orange Is the New Black